Filme und Serien zur Artussage
Diese Seite dient zur Auflistung aller Filme und Serien zur Artussage. Dokumentationen * 1970er Artus und die Briten * 1994 Die großen Rätsel: Das Schloss des heiligen Grals * 2000 Ritter der Tafelrunde * 2000 Die Kelten (Teil 4) * 2000 Im Zeichen des heiligen Blutes: König Artus und die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral * 2005 Der Heilige Gral * 2006 Mythen und Helden: König Artus * 2008 Arthur - Die Erfindung eines Königs Filme * 1904 Parsifal * 1909 Launcelot and Elaine * 1910 Il Re Artù e i cavalieri della tavola rotonda * 1912 Parsifal * 1915 The Quest of the Holy Grail * 1917 Knights of the Square Table * 1921 A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1931 A Connecticut Yankee * 1942 King Arthur was a Gentleman * 1949 The Adventures of Sir Galahad (Serie) * 1949 A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1953 Die Ritter der Tafelrunde * 1953 Parsifal * 1954 The Black Knight * 1954 Prinz Eisenherz * 1955 A Connecticut Yankee * 1956 The Adventures of Sir Lancelot (Serie) * 1963 Lancelot and Guinevere * 1963 Siege of the Saxons * 1963 Lancelot, der verwegene Ritter * 1965 Willy McBean and his Magic Machine * 1967 Camelot - Am Hofe König Arthurs * 1970 A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1972-73 Arthur of the Britons (Serie) * 1973 Gawain and the Green Knight * 1974 Lancelot, Ritter der Königin * 1975 Die Ritter der Kokosnuss * 1974 Lancelot du Lac * 1975 Monty Python and the Holy Grail * 1978 Perceval le Gallois * 1979 Merlin - Das geheimnisvolle Leben eines Magiers * 1979 The LEgend of King Arthur (Seire) * 1979 Unidentified Flying Oddball * 1980 Parzival * 1981 Knightriders * 1981 Excalibur * 1982 Parsifal * 1982 Camelot * 1984 Sword of the Vailant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight * 1984 Camelot - Der Fluch des goldenen Schwertes * 1985 Merlin and the Sword * 1988-89 Doctor Who Battlefield * 1998 New Adventures of a Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1989 Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug * 1989 A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1990 Les Chevaliers de la table ronde * 1991 The Fisher King * 1992 Ginevra * 1992 Army of Darkness * 1994 Seaview Knights * 1994 Guinevere * 1995 The Four Diamonds * 1995 Kids of the Round Table * 1995 Der Erste Ritter * 1995 A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * 1995 A Kid in King Arthur's Cour * 1996-98 Blazing Dragons * 1996 Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders * 1997 Lancelot, Guardian of Time * 1997 Prinz Eisenherz * 1998 Freak the Mighty * 1998 Quest for Camelot * 1998 Ein Ritter in Camelot * 1998 Merlin (Serie) * 1998 A Knight in Camelot * 1999 The Excalibur Kid * 1999 Arthur's Quest * 2000 Merlin the Return * 2001 Avalon * 2001 Die Nebel von Avalon (Serie) * 2001 Black Knight * 2002 Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land * 2004 King Arthur * 2005-9 Kaamelott * 2006 Merlin's Apprentice (Serie) * 2006-7 Stargate SG-1, Staffel 9 und 10 * 2006 The Da Vinci Code - Sakrileg * 2006 Merlin 2 - Der letzte Zauberer * 2007 Die letzte Legion * 2007 Shrek the Third * 2008 * 2008-12 Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer (Serie) * 2008 Pendragon: Sword of his Father * 2008 Merlin and the War of the Dragons * 2009 Merlin and the Book of Beasts * 2009 Choir of Camelot * 2010-11 Camelot (Serie) * 2010-11 Het huis Anubis en de vijf van het magische zwaard (Serie) * 2010 The Sorverer's Apprentice * 2010 Avalon High * 2010 Die Tochter von Avalon * 2011 Camelot * 2012 Merlin: The disenchanted Enchanter (Seire) * 2014 Dragons of Camelot * 2015 Arthur und Merlin * 2017 King Arthur: Legend of the Sword * 2017 Transformers: The Last Knight Filme basierend auf der Tristan-Legende * 1909 Tristan et Yseut * 1911 Tristan et Yseut * 1920 Tristan et Yseut * 1943 The Eternal Return * 1972 Tristan et Yseut * 1979 Tristan and Isolt aka Lovespell * 1981 Fire and Sword * 1981 The Woman Next Door * 1988 In the Shadow of the Raven * 1989 Isolde * 1989 Connemara * 1997 Pardes * 2002 Tristan et Yseut * 2006 Tristan & Isolde Animation * 1963 The Sword in the Stone * 1965-69 Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table (Serie) * 1978 A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court * 1979-80 King Arthur (Serie) * 1990 Dragon and Slippers * 1991 Merlin and the Dragons * 1991-94 The Legend of Prince Valiant (Serie) * 1992-3 King Arthur & the Knights of Justice (Serie) * 1996-8 Blazing Dragons (Serie) * 1998 Quest for Camelot * 2002 Tristan et Yseut * 1994-7 Gargoyles (Serie) * 2006 Fate/Stay Night * 2011-12 Fate/Zero (Serie) * 2014-15 Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Serie) * 2017 Fate/Apocrypha Cartoon und Comic * ab 1937 Prinz Eisenherz * 1963 Die Hexe und der Zauberer * 1979 König Arthur * 1998 Das magische Schwert - Die Legende von Camelot * 2005 Fate/stay night * 2007 Shrek der Dritte Kategorie:Artussage